1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to cooking serving tongs (CST) which are used in the cooking and serving process of food by handling the food in a securely and neatly fashion.
2. Prior Art
Inventors created several tongs coming in different shapes and sizes. Tongs were created to assist in the cooking and serving process of food. But, not all tongs were ergonomically and conveniently shaped to serve and handle a wide variety and large pieces of food. Therefore, people become inclined to using different tongs coming in different shapes and sizes.
Whether cooking on the stove, the grill, or serving food, the tongs currently in use for theses purposes suffer from several drawbacks. An example of such barbecue tong is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. D299,996 issued Feb. 28, 1989. The problem experienced with this prior art is that the head of the tongs are not conveniently shaped, too thin and not wide, long or curved enough to hold on firmly and securely to some large pieces of food, such as, but not limited to; ribs, steaks, kabobs, chicken, and fish. The food handling implement illustrated in Pat. No. 5,054,835 issued Oct. 8, 1991 is not flat enough to use on the stove or the grill. Also, due to the fork's uneven and wide separation of teeth on one arm toward the top, the tongs will not securely and neatly handle rice, vegetables, fruits, sweets, salads, and other similar items. The cooking tong apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,323 issued Feb. 11, 1997 is not practical enough to cook and serve the variety of food mentioned above do to its wide separation of teeth and its inability to grab on to the food in a securely and neatly fashion. and The tongs assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,977 issued Oct. 17, 2000 is not conveniently designed, nor the plates of the tongs are long, wide, or curved enough to serve other kinds of food either, including but not limited to; rice, pasta, vegetables, fruits, sweets and salads. Therefore, people become inclined to using other utensils. The Multi-purpose tongs in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,342 issued May 2, 2000 is not ergonomically designed in a way that it dose not give you a comfortable grip of the item nor allow you to hold on securely and neatly to large items due to its short handles and narrowly shaped plates toward the top of the tongs. In U.S. Pat. D491,028 S issued Jun. 8, 2004, due to the wide separation between the plates, this type of tongs will not securely and conveniently hold on to some pieces of food such as; meats, fish, rice, pasta, vegetables, fruits, sweets, and salads. The tongs in U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,819 B2 issued Mar. 25, 2003, D511,276 S issued Nov. 8, 2005, and D515,369 S issued Feb. 21, 2006 also suffer from several inconveniences; not holding on securely to a variety of food similar to the ones mentioned above.
Prior art does not have a comfortable grip conformed or shaped to your hand while cooking or serving food.
Prior art is not convenient enough that people must purchase different tongs to fulfill their different cooking and serving needs.
In addition, both, the current cooking or serving tongs, are not practical, do not look appropriate, elegant or aesthetic enough to use at a nice or formal dining table.
Currently, there are no tongs well suited for all the various items of food, whether for cooking them on the grill, the stove or serving them at the table.
For all the above reasons, a practical, convenient, conserving, and an aesthetic item, is desired such as; the all in one cooking and serving tongs.